Over The River and Through the Woods
by shintas1st
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring our favorite heroes and rookies. Ratings, genres and characters vary by chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a collection of the drabbles i've done for a little game called Drabble Tag in the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. Ratings, characters and genre vary by chapter. A link to the forum can be found on my profile.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Person**: Oliver "Ollie" Queen

**Prompt**: Pretty faces

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Why? Why when I _specifically _told you not to?"

"Uh well... cause we need more pretty faces around the Tower?"

Ollie laughed nervously as he watched Batmans' mask contort, the eye slots narrowing to thin slits. He was not amused.

The blond groaned, _feeling _the steady tick of the clock several feet across the room. Difficult, why so difficult, _difficult all the damn time._

"Now is not the time for _jokes_. You know the finer aspects of the JLU would be lost on those kids. They're sidekicks for a reason, they weren't meant to know yet. Luckily for you they weren't all as heated as Speedy over the whole thing bu-"

"But they weren't. Stop being such a stick in the mud Bruce, the kid is obviously having a hard enough time of-"

"Ollie."

The archer stopped midsentence, not startled enough by the sudden glare that was directed at him to shrink back into his chair but knowing enough to pause and hear the Wayne heir out. For a guy he could be a real moody bitc-

"As I was _saying_, luckily they _weren't _as heated as Speedy, but if they _were _the outcome would have been... ugly to say the least. What we need are reliable heroes; they could have easily turned into a group of renegades with no real direction, and I don't know about you but i'd rather not be forced to take down my own partner over a simple misunderstanding."

The silence that followed broke when Ollies' agitated frown fell, replaced by a knowing smirk.

"You're a softie Bats, you just don't know it yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**People**: Black Canary/Superboy

**Prompt**: "Where do babies come from?"

******Rating**: K

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Dinah wasn't one to inflict pain on herself. She wasn't into self mutilation, nor was she desperate enough to injure herself for some downtime. She was, however, incredibly ashamed of herself for what she'd just done, and couldn't resist the urge to slap her hand to her already aching forehead. Why, when Conner had approached her with his trademark frown, brows drawn tight and eyes shining with confusion, had she assumed he was merely in another one of his "moods"?

"Uhm, Canary...?"

His voice had been so soft, so uncertain, so _vulnerable_. Maybe he was afraid she'd decline giving him the time of day like Clark had on several occasions before. The thought made her turn to him with a welcoming smile. She'd watched his brows rise in mild surprise... and then watched his bright blue eyes slide down her form not unlike the way a child would eye a stranger. He seemed curious and wary at once though the expression didn't last long. The sudden tensing of his broad shoulders sounded a tiny alarm at the back of her mind.

"Where do babies come from?"

It was as if a record had scratched, and she barely registered the fact that every moment spent in silence added another notch to the young mans' tension meter. He was nervous and afraid of being laughed at for a possibly stupid question, doing his best to hide the fact behind a poorly constructed glare. Like any amount of anger could clear the fact that he'd just asked the one thing Canary thought she honestly wasn't qualified to tell.

"I...uh, what kind of babies exactly?"

She was stalling. Why? She couldn't quite put a finger on her hesitation besides the fact that it was, well, _embarrassing_, but the question had worked. Conners' brows shot up and screwed right back down again, his mind struggling to process the new information. It hadn't occurred to him that his inquiry wasn't specific enough for a straightforward answer, and he hated beating around the bush almost as much as he hated not knowing things. His hands tightened to fists at his sides, and Canarys' voice rang out again, quick enough to catch him before he stormed off to try figuring it out for himself and inevitably reaching a very _wrong _conclusion.

"If you really want to know, Conner, you can go ask your fath-... Batman. He'll be able to fill you in better than anyone." Canary attempted a soft smile, breathing a sigh of relief at the boys' determined nod. Robin spoke highly of the man, so Conner didn't mind being brushed off and sought out the youngest of his team to borrow his communicator for a quick call. Fortunately he hadn't caught on to her near slip-up; the last thing she needed was the clone throwing a fit because of his deadbeat dad. Unfortunately she'd have some explaining to do to the brooding Bat later. Realization that she would have had better luck sending him to the detached Red Tornado instead only ushered her migraine in like a friendly bellhop. Being a mother figure was brutal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Person**: Kaldur

**Prompt**: "Like a 'G'"

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Warning**: Slash pairing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Conner hummed softly, no real tune on his lips though he'd noticed M'gann doing it on several occasions and it was soothing to his ears. His features relaxed as the simple action kept him in a fairly neutral or, dare he say it, good mood. The taste of strawberry fizz on his tongue contributed to the anomaly, and though he'd been told on several occasions that soda wasn't healthy he still indulged in the bubbly sweet. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, Robin and KF popped up as if from nowhere and Conner jumped, nearly choking on an icecube.

"W-what the-"

"Supey, hey, you got a call from Kaldur!"

"I... what?" Conner was confused. A call? What?

A cellphone was thrust in front of the clones' face, red, blue, and gold with a picture of Kaldurs' backside as the wallpaper. Conner stood awkwardly in the doorway, eyes wide and unblinking. He'd never seen the device in his life though he could guess from the ribbon tied around the top that it was a gift. A tiny light was blinking on the screen and under it the word 'Kaldur' was glowing neon.

"_Conner_?" The older teens' voice sifted through courtesy of the speaker function, and Conners' brows furrowed. Wasn't Kaldur on a trip back to Atlantis?

"Kaldur? But... you're underwater aren't you? How-"

"Waterproof," Robin chimed in, smirking smugly. "Custom made. What, you think it's impossible?" The clone merely shook his head, glancing back at the phone. Well, he _had _been feeling an odd twinge in his stomach and suspected it had something to do with the aquatic boy. Speaking to him again _did _feel nice.

"Well Kal, go ahead." Conner looked at KF questioningly. Go ahead with what?

_"Do I have to? This all seems very unnecessary an-"_

"YES, YOU HAVE TO!"

_"Okay, okay."_

The twin shout prompted a wince from Conner, an annoyed shushing coming from the phone.

_"Baby, I know that you like me, you my future wifey, Aqualad tell 'em yeah you can be my Soupey, I can be your Kal, you can be my wife, text me, call me I need you in my life yeah all day and every day I need ya and everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper, I miss ya I miss ya I really wanna kiss ya but I can't."_

Robin and Kid Flash suddenly broke in, shouting in Conners' face.

"SIX SEVEN EIGHT TRIPLE NINE EIGHT TWO ONE TWO!"

Conner blinked. "Uh... were you just singing?"

The two shorter boys before him were grinning wide, nearly on the verge of giggles, though the question prompted them to cast a glance at one another. It was obvious by the silence on the other end of the line that Aqualad had to be blushing. Mischievous eyes settled on him and Conner could tell it wasn't over just quite yet.

Kaldur sighed, voice deapan. _"Baby, you know that I miss you, I wanna get wit you tonight but I can't now babyboy and that's the issue. Boy you know I miss you, I just wanna kiss you, but I can't right now so baby... kiss me through the phone."_

There was a click, and the long silence that followed made the underwater coral cliff Aqualad had hidden himself behind to make the call in the first place seem all the more lonely. Instead of a dial tone, however, there was a light shuffling and then a distinctly _smoochy _noise. Conners' soft chuckle soothed his clenching stomach and he smiled.

"See you when I get home."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Song lyrics are from Soulja Boy's song Kiss Me Through The Phone


	4. Chapter 4

**Character(s)**: M'gann and Black Canary

**Promp**t: Cooking Lesson

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mrs. Winners or Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Are you sure? That mixture looks really gross with that melted butter in it."

Canary sighed and nodded, though she had to admit the dough did look like slime now. Her hands, hell, her entire forearm and the front of her suit was littered with flour and baking powder, and M'gann wasn't looking any better. The girl had called her hours ago in hopes that she would help her with her cooking, but they hadn't gotten very far. She glanced over at the girls' bowl, blinking as the dough seemed to knead and fold itself into an off white ball of fluff. If she didn't know any better she'd think the girl had brought her there to show off. The frown that wanted to form on her lips was held at bay only by the memory of her last attempt at cooking that had turned out to be little more than a pot full of sludge.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked biscuits... "she muttered, nose crinkling as she pulled back her hands and watched the slop dribble from her fingertips. M'gann giggled softly, wiping the older womans' hands off with a towel.

"Maybe we can use my dough for the baking?"

Twenty minutes later they found themselves staring down at a pan of dirt colored lumps of dough, the tops bubbling orange with the remnants of heat. Canary was sure they hadn't added any cheese.

"M'gann... ever heard of Mrs. Winners?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

*They have the most awesome biscuits ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing**: Superboy/Black Canary

**Prompt**: Caught in the act!

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Conner sighed softly, a shiver running up his spine. He'd never felt such a sensation before, never been subjected to the relief of it as he'd been trapped in a pod for most of his life. The G-Gnomes had taught him many things and simulated sensations to the best of their ability, but it was _nothing _like this. He tilted his head back and bit back a soft moan, hands centered below his belt. Oh he'd _definitely _be doing this more often...

"OH GOD SUPERBOY!"

The clone blinked, biting his lip as he glanced down to see Canarys' shocked face. His brows furrowed and as he shrugged she backed up a step with a look of repulsion.

"DON'T WAGGLE IT AROUND, OH GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE!"

"W-what?"

No one had told him it was bad to piss on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing**: Superboy/Robin

**Prompt**: No, that's not a kiss. This is a kiss.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Warning**: Slash pairing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Conner liked being in control but that didn't mean he always got it. The truth of the matter was he rarely felt it anymore, especially being part of a team he wasn't the leader of. In those rare times he did feel it, it was when he was beating in the face of a bad guy or horsing around when he and his teammates had some downtime. Not that the current break he was, er... _enjoying _was going as it usually did.

Hands trailed up his arms, neck, face... The light contact made his skin crawl though he didn't voice the thought, able to decipher, at least, that now was not a time for talking. Fingers shook slightly against his temple and then there were lips on his, almost as warm as the air between their bodies. He stared at the dark shades an inch in front of him, just barely able to make out the silhouette of even darker lashes behind the lenses. Robin had closed his eyes? Was he supposed to follow suit?

Wait. This... how was this even relevant to the question he'd asked the boy anyways?

After a moment he ended the contact, perhaps with more force than was needed as Robin nearly tumbled to the floor. The agitated murmur that came from his teammates' lips was all but ignored; Conner was excited and the expression on his face conveyed it well.

"That's not a kiss. _This _is a kiss."

His hand brought the tiny package to Robins' immediate attention as he thrust it into his face. It was silver with a tiny sliver of paper sprouting from the top. Along the strip in bold lettering was the word "KISS". Conner smirked at the look of surprise on the younger boys' face. _'I'm so smart.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Character(s)/Pairing**: Red Arrow/M'gann

**Prompt**: So...what do you do when you're all alone?

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General/Humor(?)

**Warning**: Suggested drug use.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I'm sure glad we didn't all have to split up this time, even though I can turn invisible I still feel like there could be people watching me."

"Hn."

The Martian giggled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. They'd run into Spee- Red Arrow on another mission, and seeing as how his skill wasn't quite enough (he could easily take down the boss but henchmen were annoying, really) he'd stuck with them this time.

M'gann liked Kaldur as a leader, she really did, but being alone with the kid that had stormed out on his own mentor made her uneasy. She hummed softly to herself, stopping after a quick glare sent her way, tempted to hide herself under a sheen of invisibility.

The silence was awkward, almost stifling. M'gann shifted where she stood and for some odd reason she felt an embarrassed flush rising to her cheeks. She hadn't said anything wrong that she could think of but the young man beside her had gone as silent as a statue. In a last ditch effort to make the rest of their stakeout together at least bearable she did the unthinkable; asked Roy about _himself_.

"So... what do you do when you're all alone?"

She shuddered as she watched him reach back into his quiver, and for a moment she thought he might shoot her. He turned to her with a grin, moolight glinting off the needle in his hand and casting his face in shadow.

_"I think it'd be easier if I just show you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**People**: Superboy, Superman, Batman

**Prompt**: "I can't believe he just said that!"

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The words that had come out of Superboy's mouth just as he tapped in to assign the team a new mission were repulsive enough to bring the Knight to the mountain base to rectify the situation himself.

Despite the lack of strength required to be seriously pulling the super clone by the ear, Batman gave off an aura of disappointment and disdain that was strong enough to get through even the clueless boy's thick skull.

Being who he was, Superboy had argued at first, though a glare and a few sharp words managed to beat his protests into submission. He followed obediently, not fully understanding the man's need to hold his ear, but not bothered enough to question it.

Superman was standing in the teleporter room of their base. The sight of the man sent a rush of awe through him and he subconsciously corrected his posture, nearly tearing himself out of Bat's grasp before remembering himself and his anger at his would-be mentor for ignoring him.

Batman gave a nod of approval, not missing the quick exchange when both Kryptonians made eye contact and then looked away. The stern look in the Man of Steel's eyes melted slowly into confusion when he was met with the glare that had been directed at the youth not too long ago.

"What?"

"There have been numerous... issues with Superboy and, despite Black Canary being in a supposed position of authority and seniority, he does not seem to be able to understand just why his recent blight is at all disrespectful to her. I believe someone with a head as hard as his would be able to better explain." It went unspoken that he knew the boy was more inclined to listen to Superman as well.

The elder Kryptonian seemed to consider the information for a long moment, shifting slightly, and it was obvious by his slight frown that he didn't think the situation had anything to do with him. Batman was leveling him with a pointed stare, however, and he decided to humor the man.

"Alright, so, what happened?"

For the most part Superboy looked innocent, confusion clear though he'd guard his expression whenever the man he admired brought his gaze to him. He looked to Batman for some sort of hint but the man gave nothing away. Finally, he released his ear and tapped his back, and he got the hint that he was supposed to step forward.

"Tell him what you said."

The gravelly tone, almost a growl, made a shiver run up Supey's spine, and he got the distinct feeling that he was in a lot of trouble.

"What I said?"

Dealing with ignorance was never one of Batmans' strengths. He grit his teeth and Superman seemed to shrink into his cape at the way the man suddenly launched into a furious, though eerily quiet, tirade.

"Black Canary is your trainer and partial guardian. Any advice she may give during training is for your benefit, to reinforce your self esteem and improve your knowledge of close quarters combat. However you may perceive her words, even if you think they are insulting, at no point in time should you ever accuse her of "bitching". It is highly disrespectful and-"

"What."

Both Kryptonians were both staring at Batman as if he'd lost his mind.

"He said wha-"

"Batman I said she was _bitchin_'. " Now the clone was angry. It was a _compliment_. He didn't even care that he'd just cut Superman off midsentence, this was ridiculous. For a near genius Batman could be very, very stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters/Pairing**: Superboy and M'gann

**Prompt**: First Christmas

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Are there supposed to be shiny rocks on the cookies?"

"Well Wally said they needed sprinkles and these were in that cabinet over there..."

"It looks like shards of metal."

Superboy stared down at the snowman shaped cookie in his hand, unsure if he should eat the thing or try one of the equally shiny gumdrop buttons. Batman hadn't said anything about being impervious to swallowing glass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters/Pairing**: Kaldur/ Artemis

**Prompt**: Didn't see that one coming.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_'Whoa... dude.'_

_'What?'_

Robin flushed a bright shade of red, slapping a hand over his own mask covered eyes. For the first time he actually found use for the action, often having laughed at Alfred for doing the same whenever certain scenes came up in movies. His cheeks were red as cherries, and it took him a moment to realize there was a train of questions being fed into his head.

_'Rob, what is it, what's going on?'_

_'I... th-they...'_

_'What? Did something happen to Kaldur and Artemis?'_

It took a long time for Robin to even think of formulating a sentence, and by then Kid Flashs' patience had worn down to nothing.

'_Come on, should we move into position or not? What's going on?'_

_'... I think they're already in position.'_

There was a long silence, and for a moment M'gann thought that maybe she'd accidentally severed their connections.

_'What?'_

_'They're uh... what's it called? Making out,' _Superboy supplied helpfully, slapping his hands to his ears as if to block out the screech that suddenly followed.

_'AW GROSS, YOU GUYS ARE SUCKING FACE?'_

Wally yelped aloud in addition to his mental screaming, covering his eyes to block out the image of something he hadn't even actually seen. The sound was more than enough to alert the thugs on the floor below him, but with the team tucked snugly away in the rafters and ventilation, some more snugly than others, he felt secure enough to let out at least one sound of dismay.

_'W-we're just-'_

_'Oh god oh god oh god oh god-'_

_'Sucking face?'_

_'And touching and grop-'_

_'ROBIN, SHUT UP!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**People**: All of YJ, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Black Canary

**Prompt**: Road Trip!

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"... you have got to be kidding me."

"C'mon man, it's fine, just lean on his chest or something. He doesn't mind, see?"

"Actually, I do, and it would be greatly appreciated if you would return to your seat-"

"See, he doesn't mind."

"Uh, no. I think i'll pass. Thanks."

Roy frowned and turned in his seat, crossing his arms in a display of what Dinah observed looked a lot like pouting.

"I'm not pouting, I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip. I hate being cooped up, I hate listening to the Martian singing about bottles on the freakin' wall, it's _hot-"_

_"_Hey man I told you, just come sit next to RT, he's like a huge cooler."

"I am not your personal cooling unit Kid Flash. Now, would you kindly remove yourself from my lap before I am forced to resort to violence?"

"Oh come on RT, if I overheat I'll pass out, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"My name is Red Tornado, and such an occurrence would make it easier to remove you from my person."

"... what?"

"- despite what you may think, watching Ollie's new grunt crawl all over the clone is _not_ entertaining, Kaldur's hogging _all_ of the water and ice in the cooler, and what the _hell _is a Justice Bus?"

Robin looked up from his wrist watch (putting computers in everything was genius, really) as Dinah heaved a sigh, earning a glare from the disgruntled red head as she rolled her eyes at him. Despite the buds in his ears he could hear the others just fine past his music and had been becoming increasingly annoyed not only from the complaints but also from the fact that the vehicle they were currently in couldn't be rewired to blast subzero temperatures.

"We let you have shotgun. Dude, if you don't want it switch with me, seriously."

"... so. And, no way am I going back _there_," Roy snorted, shooting Wally a glance. The speedster looked up at the feel of eyes on him, brows raising as he froze in the action of scrubbing a piece of ice he'd stolen from a hissing Kaldur under his sweaty armpit.

"What?"

"Ugh..."

"What?"

Both Roy and Robin sank in their seats simultaneously. All of the windows on the bus were rolled down but it didn't do much for the heat considering the air coming in felt like it was coming straight from someone's mouth.

"Are we there yet," Superboy asked quietly. The question had been directed at Dinah but Robin answered him, a map of their route projected in blue before him.

"No. According to this we still have five hours to go."

The clone frowned and slid closer to the window, feeling the girl pretending to be asleep shifting against his side.

"Why do we have to go in this stupid bus?"

There was a sudden silence, a minute where everyone save Black Canary looked at one another. A shared thought of _'Duh'_ that was shot down only a moment later.

"We're going on this trip to take a break and relax like normal people, that means _no_ powers-"

"Ha!"

"-and _no_ gadgets."

"Ffffff-"

Robin glanced mournfully at the remote controlled motorcycle that had just pulled up outside his window, his plan to escape foiled.

Drat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters**: Batman and Robin

**Prompt**: Getting scanned at airport security.

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice, the comic or the show, or any of the characters associated with it. I make no profit from this work of fiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Telling a kid it was okay to punch out the lights of an airport security guard had it's drawbacks, but it wasn't like it was for _nothing_. _Sure _the guy was only doing his job and _sure_ there were well over a million things wrong with them barreling through and activating every scanner they encountered, but it was for the greater good. Besides, all Robin had given the man was a black eye. He'd slap some steak or ham or whatever it was that poor people put on black eyes on it and get over it.

Worrying about his sidekick readily smacking authority figures in the face with the back of his fist and a laugh wasn't the real issue. The _real_ issue was just how the hell Deadshot had managed to slap on that wig and Hawaiian shirt _and_ manage to squeeze through security for a two A.M. flight with zero problems. Even from where he was clear across the terminal Batman could see the firearms bouncing under the man's flimsy shirt. Just what on earth did they _pay_ the people who installed the scanners?

"The crowd is thinning, but not cause of him. I don't think the cops are gonna be too keen on letting us waltz out of here once we've stopped _him_."

It only took a glance to let the youth know his mentor had surmised as much. Robin shoved a particularly _fat_ and _slow_ civilian out of his path, seeming not to notice that he'd succeeded in something few men in the world had ever managed as he trained his eyes on his glove. He was calling the jet, preparing should the gun man's flight take off before they managed to catch up, Batman tripping over the round old man behind him.

The Knight flushed with embarrassment, disbelief clear on his face as he struggled to untangle his legs. Unfortunately, the weight on them was just too great, and he choked with despair when he realized that his sweet little bird hadn't even noticed his absence at his side. The boy was vaulting over tourists with his staff, hot on the man's heels with a grin on his face. He'd realized his targets' path and had taken after him like a shark to blood.

Whether or not Robin would notice his guardians' crestfallen look as he reached out to him before that guard frantically waving a hand held scanner at his upturned posterior reached him was another matter entirely.


End file.
